


Junk In The Universe’s Trunk

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Butts, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: "Lol - sabriel, the one with the butt." for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk In The Universe’s Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“It’s a butt.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not.”

“Then what is it?” Gabriel said, turning his head on the side.

“A representation of the globular nature of worlds and souls, and the ever-present cracks in reality,” Sam explained, reading the plaque under the painting.

Gabriel turned his head the other way. “Nope. Still looks like a butt.”

“It’s abstract. It’s not supposed to look like anything.”

“Well, in this case it does. A butt.”

“Would you quit it about the butt?”

“Fine. But I’d like the point out that the title is  _Junk In The Universe’s Trunk_.”

Sam blinked. “Oh, God, it  _is_  a butt.”

“Told ya.”

“I can’t believe I just spent ten minutes trying to find meaning in a painting of a butt.”

“It’s okay. You can totally admire the real thing when we get home.”

End.


End file.
